Crash and Burn
by TheNightGirl
Summary: A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody. This idea popped into my head a while ago but I never really had any courage to put it up on FF because I'm pretty insecure about my writing, so yeah. I've planned like the major points for this story out but not the small little things which will probably come back to bite me in the ass later on but whatever. This is Chapter 1/Prologue of the story. This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

* * *

**Summary: (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made)** A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own The Hobbit, I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The darkness was surrounding her, clawing at her feet and slowly slithering up her body. Her keen ears could hear a small whisper but she could see no one, it was almost as if the shadows were speaking to her. _

"_They're cominggg …" the voice said._

_She began to panic as the shadows finally made their way to her upper body, lazily forming coils around her wrists and forearms. She struggled and began shaking her head, trying to push herself out of the dark restraints. Suddenly a coil wrapped around neck and her head was slammed into the wall. Small dots began dancing in her vision and every time she tried to move her head the coils got tighter._

"_Who is coming?" she choked out, struggling against the restraints that were slowly but surely getting tighter. It felt like they were trying to squeeze the life out of her._

"_The darkness is coming" it hissed violently and quite loudly into her ear._

_She winced slightly before snorting and rolling her eyes. She hated vague answers, there was a reason she always stayed away from Gandalf and Galadriel. They never gave her a straight answer. The darkness was already here anyways. _

_Suddenly the darkness around her wrists uncoiled before snapping back again – hard. She gasped quietly and snapped aggressively at the darkness hoping her teeth would lock onto something._

"_It is time to wake up wolfling" the voice said, though it was very quiet this time almost as if it was getting further away from her._

"_You!" she shouted out. "Return here this instant! Tell me whose coming!" _

_The restraints around her wrists vanished and she slowly began regaining consciousness. Before fully coming out of dreamland she heard the voice whisper one more thing._

"_Do not blame yourself for what you cannot control."_

* * *

"Rosalia!"

The young girl shot up, knocking the person standing above her right in the nose and sending them sprawling onto the floor.

She rubbed her forehead lightly and turned to the blonde girl on the floor who was holding her nose and glaring at her, her light pink dress ruffled around her.

"Why'd you do that for!" she said angrily, her dark green eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"You were the one standing above me Mariela!" Rosalia said rolling her eyes. She ran her hand over her neck and arms subconsciously checking for marks the coils left.

Mariela raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?"

Rosalia nodded and pulled herself out of bed her soft blue nightgown dancing around her calves. She shivered as she padded lightly across the stone room, wishing that she had put a rug on the cold underground floor.

"Now, what was so important that you had to wake me for?" she said sitting down in the small chair in front of a small mahogany desk with a large mirror on it. She reached for the small brush and began pulling it through her hair, growling in annoyance at the large knots it had made during her sleep.

Rosalia glanced up and saw Mariela looking at her oddly in the mirror; she glared at her and continued brushing her hair.

"Well, it is almost noon and no respectable young Lady especially one like yourself should be sleeping in this late." Mariela said walking closer towards Rosalia until she was practically leaning over her shoulder. "It's not like you should be that tired since you were in the castle all evening."

Rosalia shrugged out of her seat and walked over to her wardrobe. She began rifling through the different assortment of clothes and finally pulled out a pair of dark brown leather trousers, a black linen long sleeve shirt and a black bodice. She padded over to the large and heavy wooden door, shoving her feet into her mid-calf length riding boots and pulling her cloak on.

"Of course I was in the castle all evening, where would I have gone?" she said fixing the large, fur lined cloak.

Mariela snorted and walked to the door pulling it open and gesturing to Rosalia.

"It would be wise for us to leave now; your father will not be pleased if he notices that you've been sleeping all this time and not attending to your duties."

Rosalia walked out of the room into the dark stone corridors, nodding at the bowing guards and making her way to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

_They're here.._

* * *

Rosalia looked around quickly, trying to find who had spoken. The servants and guards in the dining hall looked at her oddly and she gave them a deathly glare sending them back to what they were doing.

"Mariela?" she asked.

"Yes Rosalia?"

"Did you.. Did you hear that?" she murmured to her friend, her eyes wary.

"Hear what?"

Rosalia didn't have time to answer because a large boom sounded throughout the inner part of the castle.. then the screaming started. Loud cries of pain and terror echoed in her ears, she and a few others could hear them better than most and it was not pleasant. A small wiry young man by the name of Coble burst through the doors to the dining hall and ran up to Rosalia panting heavily.

"My Lady! An army of Orcs have infiltrated the outermost wall. Your father has ordered the family to stay inside the last wall and not to leave for any reason!"

Rosalia gave the man an incredulous look and ground out through clenched teeth. "Collin, if you think that I will lock myself inside the castle walls and just let my people get slaughtered by that pack of scum then you are very, **very **wrong."

Mariela glanced over at Collin smirking at seeing the young man shake under the royal's gaze. Rosalia wasn't actually very intimidating. The 17 year old was quite small, standing at a little over five foot three with a petite frame. You could definitely see that she was female from the ample swell of her breasts and the shapely form she had tricking many people into thinking that she was just some pretty, submissive thing... and she was far from that. Her father called her Spitfire from a young age and the people in Cait quickly caught on to why the King had given his youngest child that name.

* * *

"_No! I will not do anymore knitting I swear on Mahal if I knit anymore my hands will fall off! Why can I not do something productive with my time instead of sitting here crafting these things that will not protect the kingdom should something happen!" the young girl shouted at the maids._

"_Your sisters had to do this and so will you." One of the maids said scolding the child._

"_No! I want to go out with my brothers and train. I'm better at throwing a knife then I am at knitting so why should I do something I am not good at." She said throwing the half made scarf to the ground and stomping out of the room._

* * *

Mariela remembered that day quite well. The little royal got passed the guards of the inner wall and made her way into the large town playing with the people's children and the people in general. The girl never really had any respect for the societal norm, she stayed with whomever she wished to stay with and may Mahal help whoever tried to take her away.

Mariela came out of her reverie when she heard Rosalia huff at something the boy had said and stomped away. The blonde quickly ran after the short teen wondering how she could walk quicker than her when she had shorter legs. After following Rosalia around for a bit Mariela's thoughts began to wonder as she observed the torch lit stone halls. As a child she didn't understand why the Royals had built half the palace inside of the mountains, though as she got older she began to see the tactical and defensive advantages the placement of the castle had. Not to mention the enormous stone wall only a five minute walk from the castle. There were two other walls like that, the first and outermost one that separated the farmers houses and poorest villagers from the outside, the second one that separated the farm lands from the village and shops and finally the last and largest one that separated the castle from the rest of the city.

As she followed the brunette Mariela found that the girl was leading them to the upper levels of the castle, near the outside. She felt the cold air of the Misty Mountains pick at her skin and she glanced back at Rosalia seeing the girl slip inside the secondary and less used armoury before popping her head out again and motioning her to come.

Rosalia slinked back into the armoury and began searching through the chainmail for something that would fit her friend who she heard walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked her jade green eyes glancing to the chainmail and back to her.

"Finding something to protect you." she answered stiffly throwing the chainmail on the ground before grabbing a new one and examining it.

Mariela snorted loudly and Rosalia glared at her.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" she spat out angrily, not appreciating the blondes humour at a time like this.

Mariela looked at her with knowing eyes and shook her head. "If you think that you are the only one to have armour made for you secretly then you are wrong, and you mustn't know me as well as you think you do."

Rosalia closed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Of course you do. Well go on, get ready. Meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes."

Rosalia snickered at how quickly Mariela shot off and began running to her own room knowing full well that no matter how slow they went the girls would still get to their rendezvous point with time to spare.

As she passed by one of the large windows on her way to her room she heard screams and the painful howls of the orcs and goblins being ripped to shreds. She smirked devilishly and began sprinting to her room her hands itching to rip some orcs lungs out of their chest.

* * *

Mariela burst out into courtyard pushing through the people who had come in through the last wall for protection. She got a glimpse of chocolate brown hair and blazing ice blue eyes before a large rumble shook the grounds and in the distance she could hear the garbled tone of goblins, the heavy breathing of orcs and the large footsteps of the skin eaters. She glanced around to see where they were coming from only to see the large door separating their kingdom from the pathway to Moria crumbling with a gaping hole in the center. Small devilish little creatures began hopping through grinning with glee at the sounds of the townspeople screaming.

Rosalia looked at the opening with horror paling as more and more evil, loathsome little cockroaches entered. She quickly found Mariela and pulled her along to the rapidly closing gate to the Market district. Rosalia slammed against the gate as it finally shut and rammed her fists against it making them raw and bloody, she could feel the skin peeling and the blood rushing out but she didn't care, the pains was the least of her worries. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her middle pulling her from it. She turned on her captor and was about to knock them out before she realised that it was her father.

His black hair was tousled and his ice blue eyes were hard like steel. He had his battle armour on, the only piece remaining from his royal attire was his crown which like his face and hands was covered in blood. She could feel the large ring bearing their families crest pushing into her side as he struggled to calm her.

"Rosalia! You get yourself into that castle this instant and you shut those doors." He shouted at her, the pounding and pleading of the terrified villagers on the steel gate behind them making it very difficult for Rosalia to concentrate on anything else.

Blood chilling screams broke through the air, and the gleeful squeals of skin eaters could be heard behind the gate. After a symphony of cracking bones, dying screams and the loud munching of the skin eaters the pounding on the gate died down and Rosalia's resolve shattered.

Tears welled in her eyes and one slowly made its way down her face, making way for all the others before she could stop them. She sank to the ground and the arms around her middle let go. Loathing and disgust hit her like a wave and she gagged as the stench of blood and saliva hit her.

She couldn't save them, and she didn't know if anyone she knew was stuck behind these doors being slaughtered like cattle.

She could vaguely hear Mariela saying something to her but it sounded like she was so far away. She came back to her senses as her father commanded the guards at the gate to bring her into the castle and to make sure she didn't leave.

Once again she felt arms grab her but now two large guards were holding her arms, practically dragging her limp form through the courtyard. Halfway through the courtyard she let out a horrendous screech and pulled against the guards trying to get back to the door. She knocked one in the nose and he fell to the ground giving her the opportunity to slip out of the other guards' hands and sprint towards the wall.

She vaulted onto the wall hauling herself up the large structure, making holes for her hands and feet when needed. She could hear her father screaming at her to get down but she didn't pay him any attention instead she picked up her pace and soon enough she pulled herself over the top of the wall and onto the narrow walkways there.

Her hands and feet ached; she knew that the muscles in her arms and back would surely hurt for a while. She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it.

Smoke filled her lungs and she began coughing violently. Her eyes watered as she regained the ability to breathe and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

_They're here._

The houses and shops in the Market district were set ablaze and there were skin eaters and orcs among other horrible things chasing the survivors around. She glanced down sharply as she heard a shrill scream. A skin eater had a small child in their grasp, a sick menacing smile marring its grotesque, stony face. The child who only looked to be about 9 years old squirmed and the giant squeezed it warningly before opening its large jaw and bringing the child closer to its wickedly sharp teeth.

Rosalia didn't even have time to get down to the street level before all that remained of the child was its upper body, their legs and torso gone in one bite. Bitten off. Rosalia looked at the child's glazed eyes and found them looking straight at her with a terrified and pleading gaze. Pleading for their life, begging her to help them, to do _anything_.. but she didn't. She could have gotten to the child in time but her limbs weren't moving and her abnormally hot blood ran cold.

Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head and her vision was replaced with blackness.

She could feel herself being placed down on some sort of table and hear voices around her talking quickly, almost as if they were panicked.

The sounds of swords clashing reached her ears and the voices got quicker and louder. A small blue light was lit and began moving back and forth in front of her.

* * *

"_We must hurry.."_

"_There is no time.."_

"_Coming! .. hurry.. seal.."_

"_We will be back."_

The light flashed intensely for a few seconds and she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered and she yawned loudly. She rolled onto her side and searched around in the bed for her phone.

"Stupid fucking phone, thinking it's funny to hide from me." She muttered, becoming more and more impatient.

Finally her hands grasped the frigid, cool object and pulled it out in front of her. She quickly glanced at her Tumblr, made sure she had no classes and checked the time.

_10:45. _

"Goddamnit, I slept in for almost half of the day again!" she sighed loudly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She had nothing to do so she let herself fall back into the warm covers and fell asleep.

A loud ping drew her out of her sleep and she noticed that she had a text.

_**Nicholas:**__**You still sleeping?**_

_**Rosa: Nawh, just got up. Everything ok?**_

_**Nicholas: Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Wanted to check on you.**_

_**Rosa: I'm fine. Wanna get some breakfast, I have no classes today.**_

_**Nicholas: Yeah, in fact I'll pick some stuff up and come to your house.**_

Rosa thanked him and hopped out of bed. She rubbed her temples lightly as she began to feel the beginning of a massive headache and groaned. She thought back to the dream she had and glanced around the room warily, her slim fingers clutching the locket resting in between her breasts feeling as if someone was watching her.

She pulled on her favourite pair of short shorts and shrugged into a plain white tank top style crop top. As she walked out of the room she grabbed her denim button up and got into it before tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

She sat down at the island in her kitchen and glanced around as she waited for Nicholas to arrive. It had never occurred to her how big her apartment was, it was quite spacious and had more rooms than she needed. She only ever used two out of the four, and those two were her bedroom and the office area she studies in. It was a pretty high end apartment. It had the large kitchen, the spacious rooms, a large window that began at the ceiling and ended at the floor that gave her a breathtaking view of the bustling city of New York and the whole shebang.

"_That's what you get when you inherit a shitton of money that your parents had."_ she thought to herself bitterly.

She briefly recalled a small yet very cozy two story building and silently climbing up the pipes to sneak into her room. She shook her head, trying to shake off the image.

Too many bad memories would come back if she started to reminisce.

* * *

**Hello again! **Well that was the first chapter of this story. I know the title isn't amazing but I'm working on it ok? Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and your opinion in general so please review or PM me. Don't worry I don't bite.. hard ;) WOW, it's late. It's like 1:30 AM where I am and I'm ready to pass out, so goodnight.

-TheNightGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. First off I'd like to thank Annenomous, CordeliaWho, Dizzie123321, blushingpixie, and RADickey85 for adding this story to their follows/favourites. This is the second chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

* * *

**Summary:** (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

The sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opening woke Rosalia up from her reverie. Nicholas walked in with two large bags of food.

"Rosa! I've got food." He shouted shutting the door with a tap of his foot.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "No you've got the dismembered limbs of the Pope in those bags, obviously you have food."

Nicholas smirked at her and dropped the bags onto the countertops. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Rosalia dropped her head onto the counter and rested her chin on her arms, glowering at the large man emptying the bags across the island. "I had another dream."

Nicholas abruptly froze, before taking a breath and relaxing again. "Again? This is the fourth one this week." He muttered, still emptying the bags and not looking at her.

"It's just some coincidence Nicky, no need to worry." She said, forcing a smile. _What is she even thinking of course he should be worried; hell she was beginning to think that she's losing her marbles._

Finally Nicholas turned to her and placed a large cup of coffee in her hands and a plate full of fruits and bacon on the table.

He sat down and began to eat quietly, eyebrows drawn together like they always were when he was thinking hard about something.

She only realised she was staring at him when hazy grey eyes met hers. Dread began to fill her when she saw the little mischievous look they had in them and she groaned.

"What now?" she asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth

"I heard that a certain pair of twins is throwing a party at the warehouse tonight and they would really be happy if you came." He said a large smirk playing on his face.

Rosalia immediately perked up. _A party? With good music, alcohol and hot guys? That'll definitely get her out of this funk. _

She looked over at her best friend and grinned wildly. "Guess who's going to a party tonight?"

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time before Nicholas ripped her head off for taking so long.

What she was wearing was appropriate for the party she was going to, it was a bubble/foam party and she was obviously going to get wet during said party.

She played with the plain white tank top that stopped just above her belly button and tried to make it as comfortable as she could with her nicest – yet most uncomfortable- bra underneath. The destroyed ends of her ripped and lightly tattered daisy dukes tickled her upper thighs and thank god, her black and very comfortable converse went with her outfit because she wouldn't be able to wear heels and have her feet kill by the end of the night.

She knew what usually happened by the end of the night at these parties, being that she'd either get in a fight or fuck some guy senseless and have to get a ride home or walk. She quickly decided to grab the small dagger that she had "acquired" a few years back from a very rich man who had himself made a new and very valuable collection of weapons. Back then she had joked about how they made up for his unimpressive manhood and to this day she still jokes about it with Nick.

She quickly shoved the weapon into her boot and jogged downstairs, coming face to face with a very aggravated and pacing Nicholas.

She quirked and eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk. "What's up your arse, principe? **(Prince)**

He glared at her but the anger in his eyes dissipated and he rolled them in a dismissive matter. "Nothing, let's get going, principessa. **(Princess)**

* * *

The drive there was quiet, and neither of the two spoke much. The warehouse was on the outskirts of the city and Rosalia could hear the music booming from the utmost top floor of the building.

She got out of the car and the two made their way up to the party, the music getting louder and louder as they got closer.

As they stood in front of the large warehouse like doors leading to the party, an uneasy feeling brushed over her, a feeling as if she was being watched. Her blue green eyes darted around uncertainly, however the room was too dark and for a moment she thought she had seen something but she shook her head and chided herself. _Your mind is playing tricks on you, just stop being so damned paranoid and go have fun._

Nicholas wrapped his hand around the large, rusty handle and looked at her.

"You ready?"

She smirked at him, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh honey, I was born ready."

* * *

Lights were flashing, the smell of sweat and alcohol was pungent in the air and the neon paint covering the dancing bodies was slightly overwhelming but filled Rosalia with a sense of excitement.

As soon as the pair had gotten in they were carted off to a corner where a petite girl with neon green hair and a nose ring asked them where they liked to be painted. Nicholas had asked for a two simple streaks on his cheeks and two on either bicep.

She however had decided to get something akin to claw marks down her exposed stomach in a striking neon pink, making in stand out even more on her lightly bronzed skin.

Nicholas had run off with some big assed blonde with heels so high she was almost his height, and a dress so tight you could count her fucking ribs.

She now had another drink in hand; something stronger than the fruity stuff the guy at the bar had given her the first time. She finished off the drink and slid it down the bar to the bartender, who was giving her a slightly astonished look and asked her how she wasn't even drunk yet.

She shrugged and walked away. She never really got as drunk as everyone else did, even the best drinkers. She needs a very large amount of alcohol in her system to get her to blackout, and a pretty big amount to get her drunk.

So when she started seeing the shadows moving around the corners of the room, she slowly but surely began to question her soberness and went to the small bathroom at the back of the apartment, desperate to regain her bearings and get back to the very attractive guy waiting for her on the dance floor.

She turned on the faucet with jerky movement of her fingers and cupped her hands under the water, filling them up to the brim with the cool liquid before throwing it in her face.

When her eyes refocused and landed on the mirror she saw a human shaped figure clothed in black with eyes the colour of a firefly's arse.

She let out a small scream and threw open the door, having it hit the clothed figure which she had dubbed "Firefly Ninja" right in the face knocking it back.

She pushed her way through the people, looking around for Nicholas. When she couldn't find him inside she decided to go search on the empty balcony, which definitely was not a good idea her mind screamed at her. _Everyone who searches empty areas ends up dying in the horror movies you fucking idiot._ _Did you not pay attention when you watched any of them?_

She ignored the smarter, more rational part of her mind and went outside anyways. The frigid air tickled her skin and she leaned on the railing inhaling deeply, wondering who the fuck had spiked her drink and that when she found them they'd be getting a spike up their asshole.

As she turned around to go back inside, a hand wrapped around her neck and she was face to face with the fucking Firefly Ninja again.

"Who.. the fuck are yo-" was all she got out before the figure clenched its hand around her neck, drawing all the air out of her. Her hands shot out grapping the figure's shoulders, fingers catching the black cloth like claws as she tried to get the dickwad to release her.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the Firefly Ninja's eye seemingly beginning to glow brighter and brighter until it was like someone was shining a flashlight in her eyes.

* * *

The first thing she was met with when she woke up was a pounding in her head, and a cold chill settling over her body. She shivered slightly and scrunched up her nose when she was met with the smell of dampness. Not like how your hair is damp after you get out of a shower but a cave like, underground damp.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, only now noticing how the floor was a rocky wet sand kind of texture. Her hands settled upon her knees ad she hauled herself up and finally got a good look of where she was.

The room was dark, but fairly large and the edges were so precise that it seemed like it had been carved out of the ground or wherever she was. However something at the center of the room caught her attention the moment her eyes skimmed over it.

There in the middle of the room that she'd just figured out was a tomb, was a stoned carved casket. The side of the casket was riddled with marking she couldn't make out or understand for that matter, they looked like a mixture of Japanese and other unrecognizable symbols.

She approached the casket slowly, and as she got closer the symbols slowly started to shift almost as if they were being translated.

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief as the words came out of her mouth in a small whisper.

"Here lies, Prince Jovanih Amaro. Beloved son, nephew and brother. You shall be missed. "

_Amaro? Prince? Where the fuck am I?_

The questions scrambled around in her brain, as she tried to form a coherent thought.

Though she had not been able to form any thoughts because the entrance from what she guessed had begun to open and light streamed in momentarily blinding her.

Her hand came up to shield her eyes and all she could make out was a tall figure, grey robes swishing around them carrying a large staff.

"Oh for fuck sakes, please don't tell me you're the Jesus Ninja?"

* * *

**Alright! **There's chapter 2. Jesus, this took me long to write! I got some really bad writers block for a while but I guess I'm good now. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's been kind of slow but things are going to pick up soon as Rosalia's going to meet Gandalf and hopefully not murder him when she realises she's not exactly in the same universe. Leave a review if you'd like, it definitely make my day if you did!

**-TheNightGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. This is the third chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

**Summary: **(AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

"Pardon me?" said Jesus Ninja, in an old gravelly voice.

The lights had now settled down from its high, and she had finally regained her ability to see. The man stepped closer and she had to crane her neck to look at his face, which was sagging with wrinkles and laugh lines. Kind, old eyes stared back down at her with curiosity and a hidden knowledge.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Can you tell me where I am please?" she said rubbing her hand over her eyes, tiredly.

"My dear, you really don't know where you are?" he asked leaning on his staff, staring down at her.

"No! I woke up in this damned cave no less than ten minutes ago after being attacked by some freaky ninja in black!" she shouted angrily, beginning to pace around the room.

The old man stared at her for a long time before gesturing for her to sit down on the very uncomfortable ledge.

While she was shuffling around trying to get comfortable the man began to talk but she wasn't paying attention and only caught the last two words of his spiel.

"- different world." He ended, before giving her a scolding look.

"Now, girl have you been listening to anything I've said?"

She looked up at him with hard eyes and shrugged.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Well, as I was saying it seems as if you are not of this world. Miss?"

"Amaro. Rosalia Amaro... wait what?" she replies eyes wide. "Not of this world? Well, what fucking world am I in then?"

He glances down at her with a small smile, and says brightly. "You're in Middle Earth, Lady Rosalia."

"Rosalia. Not Lady, I'm not a Lady." She mutters angrily.

_Middle Earth? _

"Oh, jesus." She mutters, as nausea strikes her hard and she leans her head down in between her legs. She was all alone in a new fuckin' world, with nowhere to go. _Oh, god what about Nicky? He must be freaking out. I hope he's okay, the little shit._

She pulls her head out from her spot and looks up at the seemingly friendly old man. _I mean if he wanted to do something he would have done it by know._

"I never got your name?" she says quietly.

"Gandalf the Grey, child." He replies, with a kind smile. He looks at her then back outside and seems to remember something.

"Oh my! I've completely forgotten about the hobbit! I must be on my way to speak with him." He says hurriedly, moving towards the entrance. He stops suddenly and looks at her with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I may know someone who could give you answers, Rosalia."

She looks up at him and throws all caution out the figurative window. I mean what has she got to lose?

* * *

She rubs her aching back as the large horse walks over the small, rolling plains of the Shire. She's been sitting on Gandalf's horse for half the day before they reached a small town in someplace called South Downs, where Gandalf acquired a horse for her.

It was a large horse, about 14 hands at the withers. It fur was a bay colour with a square head and large brown eyes. Its neck was muscular, the mane thick and long. It had nudged at her with its wet nose and seemed to take a particular liking to her.

Rosalia had taken to calling the horse Arrow because she was quick and honestly a pain in her arse sometimes, much like an arrow would be.

It had taken them another few hours before they reached the Shire and Gandalf had requested that she stayed behind whilst Gandalf was talking to the "hobbit", or whatever that was.

About ten minutes had passed before Gandalf got back and hopped onto his horse, with a huff of frustration.

"Bilbo Baggins, I never would've thought you'd settle for a quiet life in your hobbit hole." He mumbled clearly frustrated.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" she said, sitting up off the small bench she had found while wondering around the small town.

"Well, he may need convincing but I am sure that the Bilbo I know will reveal himself to us tonight."

She looked up at him startled. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"We're attending a dinner party, my dear."

* * *

**Well there's the third chapter. I know it's pretty small, very small but I wanted to get a little something out before I have to prepare for exams, which will significantly cut down my writing time. Next chapter Rosalia will be meeting the Company, YAY! I have a questions for those who do read the story, I'm thinking of maybe changing the POV to 1st person and I'd like to know what you guys think? Hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review, they make my day!**

**-TheNightGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. This is the fourth chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

***Notice*: I would like to let everyone know that I am in search for a co-author/Beta Reader or someone who'd just like to help me get my ideas in check and all that stuff. So if you're interested shoot me a PM please! :) **

* * *

**Summary:** (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. There was no way she could actually be there. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Now that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

I stop in front of the freshly painted green door, and my hand hovers above it. I wanted to knock but it seems as though my body is not responding to the command.

I sigh loudly rubbing my face with my hand. What was I doing here? Is this the guy who's going to get me back home?

After contemplating what the fuck I was going to do, I finally knocked on the door. A small little fellow standing about 3'6, with a small nose and brown eyes answered the door and I smiled, albeit it was probably one of those really creepy "I'm-thinking-about-something-you-don't-wanna-know-smiles".

I'm finally fucking taller than someone! Though he kind of looks like a man child, maybe his spine is fucked up and he didn't grow right.

He looked at me weirdly while my small 5'2 frame shook a little as I tried to contain my laughter which just ended up coming out as dying seal noises.

"Hello. You are Mr. Baggins I presume?" I asked as politely as I could, I never was one for politeness but this guy looked like he was ready to blow a gasket and I could already see the little veins in his forehead start to protrude violently, so I shut my mouth.

His raised shoulders sagged a little and he nodded with a small smile. "Yes, that would be me. You are?"

"I'm Rosalia. Rosalia Amaro. I'm uh.. here for the party?" I didn't know whether I should stick my hand out so it was moving back and forth between our bodies awkwardly.

He sighed and dragged a hand over his face, "Come inside."

I followed him through the small door and glanced around the surprisingly cozy home. With it being underground and all I was expecting something more .. well more like dirt.

"Your home is very cozy, Mr. Baggins. I like it." I looked at him kindly, the home reminding me of my own before..

"Call me Bilbo, Miss Rosalia." He said before closing the door and glancing back at it hoping that no one else was raiding his home for the night as he lead me through the home and into the kitchen.

I got into the room and froze at what I saw; a very muscular man with a large spiky Mohawk and tattoos was sitting at the table, practically inhaling the food like he was a vacuum. He was abnormally shorter than the normal man, but seemed taller than Bilbo.

When he finally noticed I was standing there he glared at me suspiciously. He obviously couldn't make out who I was under the hood of the baggy cloak Gandalf gave to me after noticing how "inappropriate" the clothing I was wearing when I arrived. I thanked God for the stupid cloak because over my very short time in this land called "Middle Earth" I'd begun to realize that women weren't regarded as much more than house workers and common whores.

She rolled her eyes under her hood and huffed quietly. _I swear to god, if one guy says something about me being a woman I will fucking knock his teeth down his throat and rip his heart out through his fucking asshole. Viva la revolution!_

I sat down across from the dwarf man and nodded at him in greeting. Bilbo excused himself and went to get something for me to eat, muttering about unwanted visitors and dwarves.

Do I look like I want to be here man child? No, so suck it up and be a good host.

However before Bilbo could get my food another knock rang at the door and I moved to get it at the same time he did.

His hand landed on the handle first and he yanked it open almost knocking me in the face if I hadn't moved out of the way.

An old, white haired "dwarf" from what I gathered stood at the door with a kind smile.

"Balin, at your service."

As Bilbo began sputtering about how there wasn't a party, I slowly shimmied back towards the kitchen wishing to be alone and get a bit of food before the two dwarfs devoured it all.

Not too long after Bilbo was forced to answer the door again, however this time he put up a fight and tried to shut the door in the new guests faces. After they had obviously made their way inside I heard Bilbo probably having an ulcer over his mother's glory box.

I shrugged and put my focus on the two hot rolls I had stolen from the almost empty basket sitting in the middle of the table.

Two velvety and masculine voices floated from the entrance into the dining room, where I was quietly sitting ripping pieces of the roll off and popping it into my mouth across from the two brothers who'd almost knocked each other's brains out when greeting one another.

I'm just happy the old wrinkly one shook my hand and didn't knock my brains out cause damn.

The voices piqued my attention and I grinned lightly under the cover of my hood (which I had begun to notice even smelled like sweaty man, ew) and prayed to whatever god there was that those two looked as good as they sounded.

Hey, a girl's gotta have some nice things to look at in a place like this!

As I refocused my attention on the last roll, I didn't notice two men walk into the dining room nor did I notice either one sit on both of my sided. Suddenly the roll was ripped out of my hands and I let out a shocked gasp, when I turned to find the culprit I was met with two stunning brown eyes, sparkling with mischief.

The unexplainably hot dwarf shoved my roll into his mouth and promptly swallowed before looking at me and exclaiming that it was very good.

Oh gee fucking thanks, dude.

I glared at him from under the confines of my handy dandy hood and turned around to face away from him. Only to be met with a pair of ocean blue eyes and a blond mustache, which might I saw suited him very, very well.

"Fílí!" he said, sticking his hand out at me.

"And Kílí!" the hot roll stealer piped up from behind me.

"At your service." I shook Fílí's hand and nodded at both of them before realizing that they obviously were waiting for me to say something. I began to fiddle with the little strings coming out from the seams of my gloves and bounce my leg up and down, a habit I've been doing ever since I could remember.

Thankfully, a large thump came from the front door and I leaned over the table a little to get a view of what was happening. A pile of crumpled dwarves were on the floor and Gandalf was standing a little to the side, perfectly fine and well.. un-crumpled.

I waved at him when he looked at me and gave him a small smile; he smiled back and was about to greet me before dwarves began running around with food and stuffing it all onto the dining room table. My earlier prickliness had dissipated at the appearance of the two extremely good looking dwarves and Gandalf, I kinda enjoyed the old guys company even if he was a little more odd I guess.

I found that odd people seemed to be the most fun during my time partying in the Big Apple, which I did more often than not.

I watched silently as the dwarves practically annihilated the food and my nose scrunched up in disgust, I mean I wasn't exactly the cleanest eater but these guys were shoveling their food down like they hadn't eaten in twenty days.

My silent disgust was broken when the dwarf who introduced himself as Fílí began walking across the table, handing large jugs of beer to those that arrived before stopping in front of me. I keep my head down and stare at his knees because I knew that if I met his eyes he'd notice for sure I was a girl, unless he was blind and he certainly did not seem blind.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kílí (um, sploosh), grinning at his brother and then looking back at me before I snap my head around and met with a large mug of ale in front of me.

"Drink up!" one of the dwarves shouts, and suddenly I'm the only one not guzzling down the drink.

Once they've all finished the one with the curved moustache and cheerful demeanor looks at me oddly – Bofur, I think his name was. He glances down at my cup and then back at me, smiling encouragingly.

"Come on!" he urges, so I hesitantly pick the cup up hoping that it tastes like beer back home and not like rat piss before bringing it to my lips and tipping my head back.

The liquid flows down my throat and it surprisingly does not taste bad, I continued drinking wanting to prove myself in some way to these men and in my need to prove myself I did not feel the hood begin to fall inch by inch off my head until it comes completely off as I slam the cup onto the table, a moustache of foam left on my upper lip and a shit eating grin on my face.

Murmurs break out across the table as all the dwarves now stare at me.

"I guess the cat's outta the bag, huh?" I say, a nervous chuckle escaping me and my eyes darting around gauging the reactions.

"You're a woman?" Fílí says, having returned to his original spot beside me.

"No, I'm the queen of Persia." I roll my eyes, a playful smile on my face.

At this everyone in the room begins speaking, the young one Ori, pulls out a journal and gets ready to write down what I presumed was what I'd just said.

"A queen!" Bofur exclaims, waving his arms around in excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"Persia? I've never heard of that.." Balin says, looking as if he was wracking his brain to figure out what Persia is.

"I was joking!" I shout out over the rising voices.

How did they not know what Persia was? Suddenly, I remembered that I probably wasn't even on my Earth anymore, maybe not even in my dimension and that their world was vastly different from mine. Sadness filled me as I thought of my friends, and Nicholas. Oh, Nicky. I'll probably never see him again. I lower my head and stare at the table, hoping that whoever Gandalf was taking me to they'd be able to get me home.

"Then where are ye from?" Dwalin asks, calculating me with cold eyes. Oh, we're definitely not going to have an easy time getting along.

"What's it to you, who gives a shit where I'm from?" I snap at him. Just thinking about home made me want to cry, I think I'd have a mental breakdown if I started talking about it.

If I hadn't been so sad I might've laughed at the look on everyone's faces but I was too in my own mind to realise it, I vaguely heard Gandalf say something but I was already out the room.

I wandered around Bilbo's home eventually ending up at the end of the hallways facing the door looking into a small room with maps, pieces of paper and books strewn around. At the edge of the room looking out of a window was a large, in hobbit proportions, desk with a hobbit sized chair.

I wander around the room for a bit before sitting down next to one of the bookcases, resting my head on my knees. I let out a yawn and realize that I have barely slept since I got here, and slowly I drift asleep.

* * *

_I open my eyes and am met with a grand set of stairs in front of me; they scale so high that I can't even see where they end. I try looking around but wherever the stairs aren't the only thing I see is darkness. Sighing I decide that to get through this dream I must go up the stairs._

_I trudge up the stairs, my leather clad feet knocking against the dark marble of the steps. A chill sets in the air and I wrap my arms around myself, my breath coming out in small white puffs of air._

_Finally I reach the last step, a large oaken door standing in front of me, I can footsteps and the faint sounds of people talking floating through the door._

_I grip the golden handle and pull the door open, my breath hitching in my throat._

_I stood in a hall seemingly carved out of stone; the ceilings were so high that I had to strain my eyes to see the carving etched into the surface. Along the hall there were 6 massive pillars, 3 on either side and each one thicker than me combined four times over. On the pillar furthest from me there were men carving, I moved closer to see the intricate dress the statue was wearing and watched in fascination as they carved out two eyes. I continued down the gargantuan hall people bustling around me, and excited murmurs spreading through the crowd gathered at the other end of the hall._

"_It's the young Princess' change day!" a young boy whispers excitedly to his father._

"_Yes, Thomas it is." The man replies, his eyes fixed on the large door separating the town from the castle._

"_Will she continue to play with us, Father?" Thomas asks, big round eyes staring hopefully at the older man._

"_I doubt she'll be able to stay away." _

_My attention is pulled towards the doors which open with a bang. A huge procession of guards dressed in ceremonial armor begin walking into the square and behind them follows a large man, dressed regally in a silky tunic and a heavy looking purple cape trailing behind him, attached around his neck with a large brooch._

_He seems especially intimidating, yet strikingly handsome as well. The crown resting on his tousled black hair, sharp ice blue eyes and a charming smile could melt anyone into a puddle. Next to him stood a smaller yet equally as beautiful woman, smiling lovingly at the crowd and waving occasionally. _

_Behind them stood five other people, four of them men and the last a woman. _

"_Oh, look how handsome Prince Steffon is! He would make a fine King." One woman beside me murmured._

"_We know for sure that the children all come from Queen Rhaelle and King Domeric, they have such a resemblance to their parents." _

_Finally the crowd quieted down as the main attraction came through the door on a stunning black stallion. Suddenly the crowd began to thicken and as I tried to peek around everyone to see her face the people around me began to get closer and closer until I was so squished I felt like I couldn't breathe._

_I begin to panic and my breath is coming out in short gasps, black begins to tint my vision and I fall to the ground my eyes fluttering closed._

* * *

With a startled gasp I wake up to loud shouting coming from the kitchen. With a groan I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stand up shakily stretching my arms above my head. Relishing in the sound of my spine cracking, I crack open an eye and I'm met with a view of the stars outside the window. I move closer and with dread I notice that the stars here look nothing like they do back home.

Standing in Bilbo's study I finally realise that I am stuck here for god knows how long, and I _might_ emphasis on _might_ see the people I care about again.

My friends were all I had left and now...

Now I'm truly alone.

A thunderous voice echoes throughout the hobbit hole in a language I do not understand, and I decide to check out what's happening now.

Not like things could get any worse, right?

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4. Let me know what you think, how you like Rosalia so far and what you'd like to see in the future chapters! Reviews fuel my motivation to write so leave lots of reviews please. **

**Until next time.**

**-TheNightGirl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome back to Crash and Burn. This is the fifth chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Hobbit story and I've only seen the movies so I'm sort of basing my timeline with the movies timeline.

***Notice*: I would like to let everyone know that I am in search for a co-author/Beta Reader or someone who'd just like to help me get my ideas in check and all that stuff. So if you're interested PM me please! :)**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU where Tolkien never wrote the books and no movies were made) A girl falls into the world of Middle Earth, a place her mother would tell her stories of when she was younger. A place she never thought actually existed. "I mean those stories; they were all just fairy tales, right?" "No, they weren't." Kili x OC

Now, I know there are quite a few stories in which a girl from "our" world falls into Middle Earth but I will try to make the storyline as unique and different as possible which with my character I think it will be. Alright that's quite enough of my blabbering.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own The Hobbit; I only own my OC's and their storyline.

* * *

I always have to wake up to screaming. I can't be woken by nice singing or Ryan Gosling with breakfast. Nope Rosa gets woken up by screaming.

As I get closer to the kitchen I hear a voice, a new voice, speaking.

" –the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years"

Immediately my mind completely ignores the fact that dragons exist and goes to wondering if Mushu got a name change. He was always a sneaky little shit.

I come closer to the entrance and peek in. The new voice man – _dwarf_, sorry, was now yelling, again. All eyes were glued to him, I glance over at Kili and his eyes are open with wonder staring at this dwarf with a large smile on his face.

_There go my ovaries. No, shut up brain I'm never going to see these people again after I leave so drop this mushy shit._

I hear cheering as I continue to stare at him, and Balins voice pulls me out of my reverie. I move my eyes slowly to look at him when I catch Fili smirking at me, before his eyes dart to Kili. I glower at him from behind the arch of the doorway and stick my tongue out when he grins.

Suddenly I notice the whole company is looking at me and slowly the dwarf sitting at the front turns to face me. Gandalf raises his arms and waves for me to come in. I ignore the black haired dwarfs piercing stare and instead place myself not too far from Gandalf.

"This is Miss Rosalia Amaro" he says.

"Rosalia, may I introduce to you Thorin Oakenshield."

Hm, nice name. Why does he look familiar?

He turns to Gandalf with a hard look. "You never mentioned a woman would be coming on this quest."

Gandalf turns to me with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Miss Amaro will only accompany us until we can leave her with someone who can help with her … situation."

I snort loudly. Yes, because being transported to a completely different world is just a "situation". Thorin raises an eyebrow at me before turning to Gandalf and nodding.

"Fine, but I will not bring the woman along further than necessary."

_The woman! _I was given a name, grumpy use it. My mouth is open and a protest on the tip of my tongue but a hard look from Gandalf makes me close my mouth and resume glaring a hole into the wall, somewhat hoping to set fire to it.

I have a sneaking suspicion that Thorin and Dwalin will not be very welcoming travelling companions during my stay in … Mighty Earth? Meddle Earth? Ah, Middle Earth yes that's the one.

I continue to tune out the rest of the conversation and my mind begins to whirl out of control, replaying the events that have taken place in the past few days. _Will I even be able to get home? What was with that tomb, anyways? Well, Amaro is sort of a common name. There could be hundreds of Amaro's; it doesn't mean that we're related. But this kid was a Prince! I think I'd know if I was related to a prince. I mean I'm definitely pretty enough to be royal. Oh just shut up!_

"I wasn't saying anything, Miss." whispers Bilbo from my side.

I jump as my heart flies into my throat and place a hand on my chest as an attempt to calm the rapid beating. I stare at Bilbo and let loose a chuckle before patting his shoulder.

"Bilbo, you scared the living shit out of me." I say and watch his barely concealed reaction to my words amusedly.

"I certainly hope not, I already have to clean the mud tracks!" he mutters angrily and that was all it took for my resolve to burst. Soon enough I was choking a laugh into my fist and tears had begun to gather at the corners of my eyes. The entire room was fixated on me at that moment and I cleared my throat before waving them off dismissively. I'm pretty sure Thorin was ready to strangle me and we hadn't even started travelling yet.

Once I composed myself I noticed Bilbo being practically interrogated over his skills.

"Me? A burglar? Oh no, no, no, I've never stolen a thing in my life." He stuttered, his hands gripping his suspenders nervously.

"I'd have to agree with Mister Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin says, whilst Bilbo nods his head in agreement behind Thorin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin's eyes dart over to me after sending Bilbo a piercing stare and I lock eyes with him angrily.

_I'll show you gentle folk._

Murmurs break out again around the table, and soon enough the dwarves are shouting again. At this point my back had begun to cramp from being up against the wall so I moved to sit on the edge of the bench right next to Gandalf.

Gandalf rises angrily to his feet, a darkness emanating from around him as he shouts above the dwarves.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." I lean back into the bench and stare at Gandalf for a few seconds, my mouth agape. Not once during our travelling to the shire had I heard him raise his voice or see any of this freaky black shadow stuff come out of him.

_Okay, note 1. Do not fuck with Gandalf._

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf, hobbits are entirely unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." He says with an air of annoyance in his voice.

Thorin grunted his approval, before turning towards me. "However, you have brought along this woman."

I look towards Thorin and I'm about to bite his head off for referring to me as woman again before Gandalf cuts me off.

"Miss Amaro may very well prove useful in this quest if she wishes to participate in it." He calmly says with a smile and reassuring glance in my direction.

With a sigh, Thorin nods in Balin's direction and I have a large document pushed in front of me along with a quill.

I glare hard at the document in front of me. I just wanna go home, not go on some stupid quest. I mutter under my breath as my eyes scan the paper quickly.

It seems Bilbo happened to have read much quicker than I had and already reached the part about funeral arrangements and possible causes of much pain and death because he was growing paler by the second.

Incineration. Laceration. Sounds delightful! _Not like I was planning on _getting_ that far anyways._

I quickly scribble my name at the bottom of the sheet and slide the document back towards Balin.

"But, lass you haven't even read the section detailing the funeral arrangements and compensation." Balin begins.

"Ah, never cared for the terms and conditions anyways. Just click agree and move on!" I laugh at my own joke and look at the blank faces of those around me for a smile or giggle. After not receiving one for some time I shuffle back into the seat and grumble.

As I'm staring up at the ceiling I hear the distinct thud of someone hitting the ground and turn to be faced with an unconscious Bilbo on the ground in the hallway.

"Hey, my joke wasn't THAT bad was it?" I say a look of disbelief on my face. I catch Thorin roll his eyes out of my peripherals and sneer in his direction. Sorry for trying to lighten the mood Ebenezer.

"No, I think it was the sight of my brothers' ugly mug that sent poor Mr. Baggins down." Fili leans in next to me and says loud enough for Kili who was standing opposite to me would hear.

"Oi! I'll show you an ugly mug!" Kili shouts as he chases after his fleeing brother.

After a while of standing I realize that I'm alone in the kitchen. The lights look dim and it seems as if it couldn't be any darker while standing under the moonlight filtering in from the window.

I am alone. I am in the dark. I have no one.

Suddenly, a mop of brown hair is before me and I see Kili looking me with a smile.

"Aren't you coming to join us, Miss Amaro?" he grins.

"Rosalia." I almost choke out as my cheeks flare up, god he probably thinks I'm some freak just standing here by myself.

"Coming, Rosalia?" He smiles again and grasps my arm lightly.

I nod and smile, slowly becoming aware that I might not be as alone or in the dark as I thought I was.

* * *

**And there is the end of chapter 5! We should start moving along after this chapter but I just wanted to set up a bit of how Rosalia is feeling and her mindset right now before we jump straight into all the fun! Anyways lemme know how you like this so far, what you'd like to see anything honestly. Review fuel me to write and due to a review from someone by the name of SlytherinBtch yesterday I ended up finishing this chapter which had been left unfinished for the past two months. So thank you so much for the review and I hope this chapter pleases you! Also I would like to thank anyone that has favorited/followed this story since my last update you guys are amazing.**

**Until next time.**

**-TheNightGirl**


End file.
